Le numéro jamais diffusé de Unknown Movies
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Il avait soif de sang, mais pas de ce sang-là.


**Attention, ce one-shot contient du gore et de la torture mais en même temps il fallait vous en douter un petit peu, on va parler d'Unknown Movies, pas des Bisounours qui viennent de l'espace.**

**Si cette fanfiction gêne InThePanda (que ce soit parce qu'il en a fait des cauchemars ou parce qu'il n'aime pas trop l'histoire ou même pour aucune raison), je n'hésiterai pas à l'enlever :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il marchait dans la rue, ses cheveux dressés malgré le vent glacial, les mains dans ses poches. Mais lui n'avait pas froid. Non, lui était beaucoup trop énervé pour sentir comme le temps s'était rafraichi depuis qu'il était dehors. Sa cible avait disparu ce qui le mettait en rogne. Si ses mains étaient dans ses poches, c'était uniquement pour ne pas frapper ses poings contre les murs, et attirer l'attention. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Il avait besoin d'une victime, et cette fois pas seulement parce qu'elle avait raconté une connerie à propos d'un film, et ainsi prouvé son inculture du cinéma, mais juste... parce qu'il... il avait envie.<p>

Après avoir filmé ses commentaires sur "Kids", il avait l'impression d'avoir inventé un concept. Un concept qu'apparemment les gens aimaient bien. Ca le faisait rire lui, de penser que des gens regardaient ces vidéos où il tuait des gens en live. Et surtout que la police ne s'était pas encore mêlée de ça... Peut-être que ses spectateurs pensaient qu'il était un comédien. Qu'il ne les tuait pas vraiment... Bah... on verra ça dans quelques semaines, quand les cadavres seront découverts. SI ET SEULEMENT SI ils sont découverts.

Mais en attendant, il avait soif de sang. La dernière fois qu'il était sous tension comme ça, il avait tué toute sa famille. Enfin presque. Il pensa alors à son frère. Ca pourrait être marrant s'il le mettait dans un des prochains numéros tiens...

Soudain, dans la rue vide se dessina une ombre. Une fille. Sa jupe blanche voletait, dévoilant des collants multicolores. Elle sautillait dans ses baskets tout en frottant les bras de son sweat à capuche rose. S'il pouvait lui trancher la gorge, son sang la réchaufferait... pour sûr. Elle baissait sa capuche, laissant le vent faire s'envoler ses cheveux blonds avec des mèches arc-en-ciel... et pendant un moment il douta. Elle avait des manies un peu enfantines, et il ne touchait jamais aux enfants, du moins pas physiquement. Un traumatisme de quand il était petit ? Peut-être. Elle se tourna à demi, et il fut alors rassuré de voir qu'elle était suffisamment vieille pour être la nouvelle invitée de son émission. Ca l'arrangeait d'ailleurs, il avait envie de parler d'un film qui avait été tourné à Disneyland, et le côté gamine de la demoiselle pourra trancher avec la violence du présentateur. Justement, en parlant de trancher...

Il baissa les yeux vers son sac de sport où il avait rangé les clefs de sa cabane, sa caméra et sa batte de baseball. Il sortit cette dernière, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il n'eut pas le temps de voir s'approcher vers lui la demoiselle blonde, un sourire sinistre sur le visage. Elle lui envoya le plus gros coup de poing qu'il n'eut jamais reçu. Des étoiles passèrent devant ses yeux et il s'évanouit après avoir entendu la jeune fille murmurer : "Je suis votre plus grande fan, vous savez."

* * *

><p>"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans Unknown Movies, l'émission qui part en cacahuète parce que cette fois l'invité c'est le présentateur donc voilà vu qu'il se réveille il va faire un gros bonjour à la caméra. Allez, dis bonjour ! Faut être poli si tu veux avoir des vues..."<p>

Il se réveilla, ébloui par une étrange lumière. Un parfum de café, de bois, d'encre et de sang explosa à ses narines, et des courbatures aux épaules et aux poignets le firent gémir. Il vit un petit point rouge clignoter en face de lui, et bizarrement si d'habitude ce point rouge avait le don de le calmer, cette fois, ça rendait vraiment nerveux.

Sa caméra. C'était sa caméra qui lui faisait face, mais pas comme une amie. Plutôt comme une traître. Il reconnut l'endroit. Ces poutres, ces lattes... Il était dans le décor qu'il avait construit lui-même pour l'émission. Et il était sur la chaise des invités...

"Co... Comment tu as...?

- Ca y est il est réveillé, youhou on dit bonjour !"

Elle se mit à applaudir face à la caméra avec le sourire.

"Il s'appelle Daniel.

- Non, c'est faux.

- Daniel, tu fermes ta gueule."

Il frissonna. Voir cette... petite ? lui parler sur ce ton avec ses collants à la My Little Pony et ses cheveux frisés l'inquiétait. Oui oui, l'inquiétait. Et surtout, SURTOUT, il voyait sur la table en face d'elle des objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et qui n'étaient pas du genre rassurant.

Plusieurs clous incrustés de piques, un marteau, une scie et un drôle de jouet qui ressemblait à un klaxon mais sans la trompette au bout. Plutôt une espèce de clé.

Il se demandait comment on pouvait utiliser ces jouets, et aussi beaucoup si la jeune fille allait les essayer ailleurs que sur lui.

"Bon bon bon bon bon. Pour ce numéro on va voyager un peu, direction le Japon bordel. Et si j'aime beaucoup ce pays par sa culture aussi riche que... que what the fuck, je dois avouer que je suis pas une adepte des films japonais. C'est écrit et découpé de façon tellement différente que les films que j'ai l'habitude de voir, que c'est parfois assez difficile de s'y atteler. Mais autant être honnête tout de suite, il faut que vous ayez vu au moins une fois dans votre vie un film japonais. AU MOINS UN. Même si c'est un hentai, je m'en fous."

Elle... elle était vraiment en train de présenter l'émission ? Il n'y croyait pas. La caméra la filmait vraiment, gobait tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle connaissait son texte qu'elle récitait... un peu comme il aurait récité le sien. Elle était en train... de prendre sa place.

"Le premier film japonais que j'ai vu, c'était _Saya Zamuraï_, c'était beau, c'était bien, mais j'ai pas compris la fin donc je suis toujours très frustrée par ce film donc je ne vais pas vous parler de lui. Non moi je vais vous parler de _Confessions_, ou _Kohuhaku_ de son vrai petit nom. Mais _Confessions_, c'est plus facile à dire pour moi, donc je vais dire _Confessions_, parce que si je dis le vrai titre de ce film je risque de mal le prononcer et je vais devoir refaire toute la prise en entier, et vu la tête que fait notre invité j'ai pas envie que ce tournage dure trop longtemps."

Est-ce qu'elle prenait le temps de respirer au moins ? Elle avait l'air calme, mais sa voix montait ou descendait au gré de son humeur, tout en articulant de manière intelligible. Elle était douée, même s'il avait du mal à la prendre au sérieux, avec ses mèches pastels...

"_Confessions_ est un film réalisée par la japonaise Tetsuya Nakashima qui a aussi fait _Kamikaze Girls_ mais je n'ai pas vu ce dernier donc on s'en fout. Produit en 2010, ce thriller psychologique a reçu divers récompenses comme Meilleur film asiatique aux Hong Kong Film Awards, Meilleur film au Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival, Meilleur...

- Bah alors il est pas si Unknown que ça, ton film."

Il avait parlé. Pire, il l'avait coupé. Si c'était une de ses victimes qui avait fait ça durant son émission, il lui aurait arraché les tétons. Son souffle se coupa une demi-seconde, avant de respirer de nouveau normalement. Peut-être que tout ça était du bluff. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si dangereuse que ça...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il croisa enfin son regard.

Non. Ce n'était pas du bluff.

Ses yeux étaient d'un gris électrique qui étaient plus froid que la lune, plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Non... pas gris... limite blanc. Merde.

Elle se tourna vers la caméra.

"Excusez-moi une petit seconde."

Elle prit les clous sertis de piques, le marteau, et en planta un dans l'orteil de l'ex-présentateur. Avant d'en planter un autre dans l'autre pied. Tellement fort que le clou était enfoncé dans le parquet.

Il s'était retenu d'hurler, mordant sa langue, et il sentit le sang couler le long de son oesophage. Il avait soif, mais pas de ce sang-là.

Elle se releva, frotta sa jupe et reprit en souriant face à l'objectif.

"Donc oui, pour ce cher môôôôôôsieur je-sais-tout le film n'est pas Unknown vu qu'il a gagné des prix et caetera, mais je voulais surtout parler d'un film qui n'est pas très connu en France parce que avouons-le, mis à part les Block Busters américains et les bonnes comédies françaises qui sortent une fois tous les quatre ans, on regarde pas grand-chose. _Confessions _donc est un thriller psychologique où les personnages sont torturés mais pas physiquement, pas comme notre ami, là. Haha, vous voyez que tout est lié dans cette émission, tout a un sens putain ! Tout est connecté !"

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était mise derrière la chaise et avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, formant des pointes qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses mains étaient chaudes, et massaient doucement son cuir chevelu. Il sentit se détendre... alors que PUTAIN DE MERDE cette nana venait de le clouer sur place... littéralement ! Cela dit, s'il réfléchissait un peu, elle venait de faire un compliment sur son émission... Non ?

* * *

><p>"Bon maintenant je vais vous placer dans le contexte avant de vous dire les raisons pour lesquelles vous devriez le regarder. Je vais pas tout vous spoiler, ce serait pas drôle vu que c'est un thriller et que dans un thriller vous êtes censé être tendu comme un string jusqu'à la fin, mais disons que s'il existait une échelle des spoils de 1 à 5, je vous spoilerais de 1 c'est-à-dire les 30 premières minutes du film, sur 106 ça va hein je suis gentille. De toute façon le générique de début n'arrive pas avant... bah 30 minutes... et vous ne raterez rien même en sachant ce que je vais vous dire. Voilà voilà. Yuko Muriguchi, une institutrice qui se retrouve à élever seule sa fille après la mort de son fiancé qui avait le Sida voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'elle retrouve le cadavre de sa petite Manami dans la piscine de l'école. Persuadée que ce n'était pas un accident, elle fait ses recherches pour savoir qui est responsable de la mort de sa fille eeeeeet DETENTEZ-VOUS, on sait qui sont les responsables au bout de la 20ème minute. Et ben non, ce n'est pas ça l'intrigue principale du film, et c'est ça qu'est beau, bordel. L'intrigue, c'est la façon que la prof a de se venger, et comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un thriller psychologique, pas physique. Pour les punir, la dame avoue avoir mis dans le goûter des responsables... du sang de son compagnon mort. Celui qui avait le Sida. ET C'EST LA QUE CE FILM COMMENCE ET C'EST MAGISTRAL PUTAIN !"<p>

Elle avait crier cette dernière phrase à son oreille. Il parlait vraiment aussi fort lui aussi devant ses vidéos ? Bon d'accord, ce qu'elle disait était assez intéressant, au point qu'il en avait oublié ses douleurs aux pieds. Mais il commençait à avoir des vertiges, et un mal de crâne... et il détestait avoir mal au crâne...

"AAAAH MAIS CA VA, PAS LA PEINE DE ME GUEULER DANS L'OREILLE, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TON FILM, TU FAIS CHIER !"

Son visage se ferma, son sourire se dissipa. pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle regarda la caméra, avant de l'éteindre. L'éteindre ? Depuis quand on éteint une caméra avant la fin d'un tournage ? Elle fouilla dans ses outils et prit l'espèce de klaxon, avant de le gigoter devant l'homme pas vraiment impressionné par ce truc bizarre.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Ton hochet ?

- Nan, gros malin. On appelle ça, une poire d'angoisse."

L'estomac du présentateur-plus-vraiment-présentateur se retourna. Merde. Une poire d'angoisse. Merde merde. Il en avait déjà entendu parler. Il n'en avait jamais vu une vraie. Merde merde MEEERDE ! Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'allait pas...

Non. Non non non non pitié. Pas la poire d'angoisse.

"Ca t'apprendra à ouvrir ta grande bouche...

- Non non non non no..."

Elle lui donna une baffe monumentale avant de lui mettre une pince sur le nez pour l'empêcher de respirer. Il tint bon pendant quelques minutes, avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour prendre une inspiration. Elle mit la poire d'angoisse et tourna vite la clef. Très vite. Il sentit la poire se déployer à l'intérieur de sa mâchoire. La décrocher. Il avait l'impression qu'une perceuse tentait d'atteindre son cerveau par le palais, que sa cervelle allait s'écraser sous la pression pour couler lentement dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus parler, plus respirer, plus penser, plus bouger. Plus pleurer. Il était certain que sa bouche allait se déchirer en deux. Il ne pouvait que voir, voir le visage de la gamine s'approcher de lui, coller son front contre le sien. Puis elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme tout à l'heure. C'était fini. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Et bizarrement, la première chose qui lui vint en tête c'est...

"A...ume.

- Pardon ?! Tu continues de parler alors que...

- A...UUME!"

Intriguée, la jeune demoiselle desserra la poire avant de la retirer de sa bouche. Il toussa, crachant quelques gouttes de sang, puis la regarda les yeux dans les yeux.

"A...llume... la... caméra... parvint-il à articuler malgré ce qui venait de lui arriver."

* * *

><p>"Allumer la caméra ? Mais pourquoi ?<p>

- Pour... pour l'émission.

- Hein ?

- Quitte à mourir... je veux que ce soit dans mon émission.

- Mais tu vas pas mourir, idiot."

Elle alluma la caméra, vit que la poire était toujours dans sa main et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de sourire et de continuer...

"Bref... j'en étais où. Ah oui ! En quoi ce film est magistral. Ben surtout dans la forme, qu'est-ce que ce film est beau putain. Les transitions sont magnifiques et mène le suspense plus qu'elles ne nous spoilent, et ELLES SONT MAGNIFIQUES QUOI MERDE. Esthétiquement l'image est puissante, et c'est même beaucoup trop agréable à regarder pour un film qui est au final absolument oppressant. Ensuite d'ailleurs, dans le fond, l'histoire est vraiment bien menée, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action mais pouvoir découvrir comment réagissent tous, et je dis bien TOUS les personnages, même les gamins de la classe, moi perso je trouve ça génial. Surtout que ces crétins sont persuadés que le Sida se transmet par l'air. Ahem... Et comme ils réagissent tous de façon différente, vous n'avez pas le temps de vous ennuyer jusqu'au final qui est, sans mauvais jeu de mot, un feu d'artifice. Je ne dis pas que les personnages sont attachants, mais il y en aura forcément un qui vous marquera plus que les autres. Moi par exemple c'est le personnage joué par Yukito Nishii mais parce que YUKITO BORDEL DE DIEU il a quand même joué Ciel Phantomhive dans la comédie musicale de Black Butler, et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que j'ai regardé ce film.

- Ah donc toi les films tu ne les regardes pas par amour pour le cinéma ?"

Il n'en pouvait plus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu ne fais pas l'apologie du cinéma, tu fais juste ta fangirl. Tu prétends avoir des connaissance en la matière en parlant d'esthétique de l'image, mais dans le fond tu n'y connais rien...

- Mais... mais tais-toi !

- J'ai honte. Quand je pense que tu oses présenter un numéro de MON émission...

- TAIS-TOOOOOI !"

Elle prit le marteau, et allait frapper avec violence la poitrine de sa victime... mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

"Aaaaaaaargh !"

Finalement, elle jeta le marteau contre la caméra, qui s'explosa en deux. Puis la jeune fille tomba par-terre, se recroquevilla et pleura sur ses genoux. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne se calma, et l'homme dit alors :

"Ma caméra...

- Je t'en rachèterais une autre."

Glissant sur le parquet, elle s'approcha des pieds de l'homme et, d'un coup sec, tira les clous hors de ses orteils. Elle sortit alors du désinfectant et des pansements de la poche de son sweat, qu'elle utilisa sur le blessé.

"Je suis désolée.

- De m'avoir torturé ?

- De t'avoir pris ton émission. Dans le fond je crois que je voulais t'impressionner.

- Le pire tu sais... c'est que ça a marché..."

Merde, il le pensait sincèrement en plus. Putain de subconscient sadomasochiste.

"Non, c'est toi qui m'a impressionnée au final, dit-elle. Mourir dans ton émission ?

- Cette émission, c'est tout ce que j'ai...

- C'est vrai. J'aurai jamais dû te la prendre.

- Ca va. Mais tu n'allais pas me tuer ? Vraiment ?

- Réfléchis bien. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom."

Et elle lui adressa alors un sourire, un véritable sourire complice, chaleureux. Elle prit un couteau et coupa les liens du présentateur, qui fit alors quelque chose de très surprenant. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, mais qu'il voulait faire spontanément avec elle. Quelque chose qu'il tenait à lui faire avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa cabane et qu'il ne la revoit plus jamais. Quelque chose d'étrange. Il lui fit un câlin.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te demanderais pas le tien non plus."


End file.
